Learning to Breathe
by silver blood
Summary: Rory decides who she wants to be with for good. FINISHED! L/L, R/J CHAPTER NINE IS UP!!
1. Hello, good morning.

Learning to Breathe  
  
By: Silver Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not affiliated with The WB and I don't own anything. I also have no   
claim to Switchfoot or the song "Learning to Breathe" but I love it. Please don't sue me.  
  
Pairing: R/J and maybe L/L later on.  
  
Summary: Rory has to make some choices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory leaned against her headboard, closing her eyes. Once again, the moment that   
had occurred just hours before ran through her mind.  
  
"Oh God. Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
Lorelai came into Rory's room, dressed in her favorite sweats and a SpongeBob t-shirt.   
She looked slightly confused, and in a worse mood than usual.  
  
"Never mind. It's nothing."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
Lorelai made a puppy dog face as she sat down on the bed. Rory could barely help but   
smile.  
  
"If you must know… Jess is back."  
  
Lorelai froze.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
Becoming serious, she scooted closer to Rory on the bed.  
  
"He came to the wedding. I was so happy to see him at first but…."  
  
Lorelai waited patiently for a minute.  
  
"Sweetie..?"  
  
Rory finally made eye contact with her mother, and she started to cry.  
  
"I kissed him."  
  
Lorelai didn't say anything; she just pulled Rory's shaking form in to her arms and held   
her.  
  
"Shh… Baby, it'll be okay, I promise."  
  
They just sat there for a moment until Rory pulled away.  
  
"How will it be okay? How will it ever be okay? "  
  
Rory's voice was soft and heavy. Lorelai refused to make eye contact and sat in silence,   
thinking the situation over. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"You have two options. Be happy or don't be happy."  
  
Rory stared at her mother, confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"You still have a choice. You know that even if you tell Dean, sooner or later he will   
forgive you and you'll stay together. But if you do that, then you will lose Jess. If you   
want to be with Jess, then you have to tell Dean that. I'm afraid that either way; you will   
lose one of them."  
  
"I think I already have."  
  
Lorelai frowned at Rory, her brow furrowed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even if, hypothetically, of course, I want to be with Jess, he may not want to be with   
me. I just ran off on him and left him standing there."  
  
"I think you just made your choice."  
  
When Rory continued to look confused, Lorelai elaborated.  
  
"You are more worried about losing Jess than losing Dean. I know you love them both,   
but maybe you're not in love with Dean anymore."  
  
Rory just sat there, pondering it all.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Dean, but as strange as it sounds, I guess, deep down, the idea of   
hurting Jess never really occurred to me. I can't hurt him. It would kill me inside."  
  
"So you've made your choice. All you have to do now is tell Dean how you feel. Then   
you're free to feel whatever you want."  
  
The two girls sat for a moment, thinking. With a soft voice, Rory asked her mother a   
question.  
  
"Where is dad?"  
  
Lorelai's heart broke.  
  
"Sherry's pregnant."  
  
Rory just nodded. Disappointed, but not that surprised that her father had found a way out   
of this.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Get some sleep, okay, kid?"  
  
Rory nodded again, and as soon as her mother was gone, she buried her face in her   
pillow. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep.  
  
Lorelai, meanwhile, had gone to the kitchen and was sitting at the table, her head resting   
in her arms, crying. Her sobs were pierced by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. She   
rushed to get to the phone before the ringing awoke Rory.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai's heart raced.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"This is Chris."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a few seconds of awkward silence.  
  
"Chris, what's gonna happen?"  
  
She heard a sigh from the other end.  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
Christopher's voice was filled with tears.  
  
"I have to stay with Sherry. We're working things out. I don't want to make the same   
mistake twice."  
  
"You already did."  
  
Christopher was silent.  
  
"I still want to be involved in Rory's life. And I want Sherry to be, too."  
  
"I can't believe you'd do this! You just broke my heart, and probably your daughter's, to   
stay with this woman and you expect me to put up with her. Just stay away from me,   
Chris. You can talk to Rory, and you can see her, of course, but I never want to see that   
woman again."  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"Screw you, Chris."  
  
"Lor, Rory needs us to be friends, don't walk away!"  
  
"You taught me how."  
  
"Lor!"  
  
"Good-bye, Chris. If you don't call Rory tomorrow and tell her yourself, I will personally   
come out there and kick your ass."  
  
The noise that Lorelai made as she slammed the phone down was quite possibly the most   
deafening sound she had ever heard. Until she heard the silence that came next. She ran   
up to her room, crying, and collapsed into her bed.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
************  
  
  
  
Rory woke up to her mother's voice.   
  
"Ouch! Damn it!"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Rory called to her mother as she climbed out of bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
As she reached her door and surveyed the scene in front of her she laughed. Lorelai was   
bouncing around on one foot, cradling the other, and a full can of Foldgers' lay on the   
ground.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Rory couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice.  
  
"Glad to be your comic relief this morning."  
  
Lorelai stopped bouncing and picked up the can. She scooped three scoops into the coffee   
maker. She paused for a second and then threw in a third.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Lorelai glanced at her daughter, still in her pajamas.   
  
"Well, I figured Luke's was out until you talked to Dean, so I attempted to make coffee."  
  
"You mean you figured Luke's was out until Luke stopped being pissed off at you."  
  
"Well, that too. Sorry to wake you. I know it's early and it's your summer vacation."  
  
Rory just shrugged.  
  
"Its okay, I should talk to Dean before he goes to work anyway."  
Lorelai fixed herself a cup of coffee and kissed Rory on the forehead.  
  
"See you at five. Good luck, sweetie."  
  
"See you mom."  
  
Lorelai walked out the door and Rory turned back to her room and got dressed quickly.   
She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah. Hi."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
Rory could practically see him smiling. She tried not to cry.  
  
"How long do you have until work?"  
  
"About ten minutes, why?"  
  
Rory hesitated, but she had made her decision.  
  
"I'll meet you there in about five, okay?"  
  
"Sure, is something wrong?"  
  
"We have to talk. I'll be right there."  
  
Rory hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She knew this was going to be hard, but   
she had to do it. It just wasn't working. She didn't love him anymore.  
  
  
Five Minutes Later  
************  
  
When Rory pulled up to Doose's market, the first thing she saw was Dean leaning against   
the building. She got out of the car and walked over to him.  
  
"hey!"  
  
Dean went to kiss her on the cheek, but she moved out of the way quickly.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
His smile faded a little.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath and looked into Dean's eyes.  
  
"This isn't working. I'm really sorry, but I think we should break up."  
  
Dean looked at her, stunned.  
  
"Where did this come from? What is this about, Rory? I thought you were happy!"  
  
"So did I."  
  
Rory looked down at his feet.   
  
"What's going on, Rory? Is this about Jess? Is it? You think that he came back for you   
and you owe him something? You don't Rory. I love you. Please don't do this."  
  
Rory just took the key to her car and handed it to him. Then she took her bracelet out of   
her pocket, and gave him that too.  
  
"He'll never love you, Rory. Not like I do."  
  
Tears burned behind her eyes and she glared at him.  
  
"You don't know him."  
  
With that, she she walked away. As soon as she got home, she ran into her   
room and collapsed onto her bed. She was amazed to find that she didn't feel like crying.   
She just needed to call Jess. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Luke's."  
  
"Hey."  
  
At the diner, Jess's heart raced.  
  
"Hey. Rory. What's up?"  
  
There was an edge to his voice that he didn't like.   
  
"I need to talk to you, can you come over?"  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"All right. See you then."  
  
Jess hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, heading towards the door.  
  
"Hey, Jess."  
  
He turned to face his uncle.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Jess smiled one of his rare genuine smiles, which Luke had never seen, and made his way   
out the door, starting the walk towards the girl that may or may not be his future. 


	2. How you do?

Chapter Two  
  
Jess stood nervously on the front porch at the Gilmore house. He had been   
standing there for ten minutes and hadn't got the nerve to knock. Finally, he took a deep   
breath and brought his hand up to the door. He knocked loudly and waited.  
  
The door opened and Rory smiled. Jess's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hey, Jess."  
  
She came outside into the warm air.   
  
"Rory."  
  
She smiled innocently. Jess's heart skipped another beat. It was like having a heart attack,   
being around this girl. He smirked at the thought.  
  
"You wanna sit?"  
  
She was pointing at the porch swing on the far corner of their porch, away from the view   
of the neighbors and the road. He followed her to it and they sat down.  
  
"We should talk about… what happened."  
  
It was humid outside, like the calm before a storm, and Jess could feel the tension in the   
air. He tilted his head to the side and pretended to be confused.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
And that was it, his walls were up. Rory sighed in exasperation.   
  
"I kissed you."  
  
The way she said it managed to put a little hope back into his heart, and he wondered   
what she could possibly have to say.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Rory's eyes went wide and her heart sank.  
  
"So? Why do you have to act like such an ass sometimes?!"  
  
She got up and started to walk away, but Jess grabbed her wrist and turned her around.   
Her heart leapt but her mind sent off warning flares. He let go, seeing the warning in her   
eyes. The rain started.   
  
"I just meant that it doesn't mean anything that you kissed me."  
  
He shrugged his shoulder indifferently. She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to come.  
  
"If it didn't mean anything, then why are you here?"  
  
Now Jess closed his eyes. He knew immediately that he'd said the wrong thing, and   
wished he could explain what it meant.  
  
"I… It didn't mean anything to you. You have a boyfriend, your mother hates me. Your   
life is pretty much perfect without me in it."  
  
Rory felt like laughing, and she did. It came out more bitter than she intended.  
  
"If my life was perfect without you in it then why did I come to New York?"  
  
He shrugged.   
  
"To say goodbye? Get some closure?"  
  
Rory threw her hands up, angry and frustrated. He was acting like he didn't care, and she   
was pretty sure he did.  
  
"I wanted to be your friend."  
  
"I don't want that. I'm sorry."  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears. He was willing to just forget about her if she didn't want to   
be with him. Somewhere deep inside her a voice told her that it didn't matter. She could   
be with him. But suddenly she didn't want that. Not if he was going to pretend with her.  
  
"So all you care about is that you get a trophy, right?"  
  
His eyes alighted with anger.   
  
"Yeah, Rory, that's exactly what you are to me. You don't mean anything. All I wanted   
was to screw you, right?"  
  
He walked out into the rain and away from Rory. She barely registered his last words and   
the deep bitter sarcasm before he was gone. She started to cry.   
  
"I love you."  
  
She cried out hopelessly into the pouring rain. But he didn't hear.   
  
  
A/N: I PROMISE fluff in the next chapter!!! I just had to make a conflict, it was going   
too fast. Sorry it was so short. 


	3. What makes your rising sun so new?

Chapter Three  
  
Rory stared out into the rain. She sighed and glanced at the book in her lap. It was "To   
Kill a Mockingbird". She couldn't stop thinking about her fight with Jess long enough to   
get past the first page.   
  
She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he really didn't care about her.   
She stood up and walked out into the rain. By the time she reached the bridge she was   
soaked.   
  
When she got there she noticed Jess sitting in the middle, his feet dangling just above the   
water. She watched him for a second. Then she turned to walk away, deciding that maybe   
now wasn't the best time, but she heard something and stopped. It was soft, and she   
almost thought she imagined it.   
  
"Rory."  
  
She turned around when he said her name again. His voice was soft, apologetic.  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
She turned around and walked over to him. She sat next to him, her feet dangling inches   
from his. Rory glanced at Jess. He was staring at her.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He said it quietly. Yet it was so sincere, it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
She looked up at him, catching a look in his eyes that suggested how hurt he actually   
was, but it quickly left. Jess looked away and over the water.   
  
"You wanna push me in now?"  
  
Rory laughed, glad that the tension had been somewhat broken.  
  
"That's okay. I'll wait until you're nice and dry."   
  
He smiled slightly.   
  
"You're not a trophy, you know. If I wanted a trophy I would've gone for something   
blonder."  
  
She laughed and smacked him on the arm. That one touch sent chills through him, and   
forced him to suppress a grin. Rory took a deep breath.   
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He faced her, still avoiding her eyes, and curled his feet under himself.  
  
"I broke up with Dean."  
  
That statement was like a shotgun to his heart. He couldn't understand why she would do   
that unless…  
  
"Why?"  
  
She smiled sadly, and then shrugged.   
  
"I needed some space. He's too possessive and controlling. He just… He's not you."  
  
Her voice broke. Jess didn't move, didn't breathe, afraid that he would break whatever   
spell she was under. She smiled through her tears into the quickly approaching twilight.  
  
"Jess, I don't love Dean. I love you."  
  
The words slipped out of her mouth so easily. In that moment she knew. This was what it   
was supposed to be like. Valid. Genuine. Her loving him fully and not needing him to   
reassure her. She didn't doubt that he loved her, if he didn't say it, it was okay. She was   
okay.   
  
He reached out towards her. His hand left a trail of heat down her jaw and found its place   
on the back of her neck. He pulled her towards him slowly, waiting for her to pull away.   
His eyes burned into hers, dancing with passion. As her lips landed lightly on his, only   
one thought ran through his mind.   
  
'She loves me.'  
  
Her hands curled in his hair, and she opened her mouth, letting him in. He lightly traced   
the line of her teeth with his tongue, and then stroked her tongue with his harshly, his   
hands becoming soft in her hair. She gasped at the nerves that were shooting off all over.   
A chill ran down the inside of her legs. This was what she wanted. This was everything.   
She was happy.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, Jess comes over for movie night. 


	4. I could use a fresh beginning too.

Chapter Four  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai looked up from her place at the kitchen table, where she was devouring a bowl of   
cereal.   
  
"Sweetie, you're home late."  
  
Rory smiled, her eyes bright. Lorelai looked at her and slowly stood up.  
  
"You did it, didn't you?"  
  
Rory nodded. Lorelai stopped moving and gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Rory nodded again and her eyes started burning with excitement.  
  
"Uh-oh. I know what that look means. Rory has an idea."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Rory grinned.  
  
"So?"  
  
Lorelai pulled her into the chair across from her, and tried to suppress a groan.  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
"I think we should invite Jess to movie night."  
  
Lorelai froze. She slowly put down her spoon.  
  
"Are you guys… together?"  
  
Rory shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I told him how I felt and he kissed me, and then I came home."  
  
Lorelai dropped her head in her hands.  
  
"Okay, movie night, though?"  
  
Rory sighed and looked down at her hands, which were folded in front of her.   
  
"I want you two to get along. I know that he can be a jerk but if you knew him like I do,   
you're like him."  
  
"What does he think of the idea?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rory blushed.  
  
"I just thought of this on the way home."  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"Okay. Fine. I'm giving him one last chance. Tell him to be here tomorrow night at six.   
But I get to choose the movie."  
  
Rory nodded and grinned. She ran to the other side of the table and gave her mother a big   
hug.  
  
"Thanks, mom, I love you."  
  
"Love you too, kid."  
  
Rory went into her room to change.   
  
The Next Morning  
  
************  
  
  
Rory opened the door to Luke's and walked over to the counter. It had not been the best   
of mornings so far, and she needed her coffee.  
  
"Luke!"   
  
Jess popped up from behind the counter and she jumped.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
He smirked and tried not to smile. He couldn't help it though, looking into her eyes. She   
was smiling too, but there was something suspiciously fake about her smile. Jess   
narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why do I get the faint suspicion that you're gonna ask me to do something?"  
  
He leaned his elbows on the counter, facing her. She smiled innocently.  
  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
She exclaimed with her eyes wide, looking anything but innocent.  
  
He sighed and rolled his head back, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory wondered if he was really mad, but when he looked at her again she stopped   
worrying. There was a glint in his eyes.  
  
"I want you to come to movie night tonight."  
  
He laughed hollowly.  
  
"Movie night? With you and your mother?"  
  
Her smile faded a little bit.  
  
"I know you two don't get along but I don't want you to hate each other. I just thought it   
might be fun. Never mind, you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
Jess couldn't take the amount of disappointment in her eyes. He poured her a cup of   
coffee and looked her in the eye.  
  
"What time?"  
  
He was defeated. Her face lit up as she smiled.  
  
"Be there at six. My mom gets to choose the movie though, sorry."  
  
Jess just shrugged and stared into her ice blue eyes. Luke came out from the kitchen and   
looked at the two of them.  
  
"Jess, get back to work."  
  
Jess shot a scathing glance at his uncle and nodded to Rory, and began taking orders.   
Luke started to move back towards the kitchen but Rory stopped him.  
  
"Luke! I was wondering if you could help with something."  
  
He turned around.   
  
"What?"  
  
Rory was startled by his tone. He sounded so tired.   
  
"Never mind. It's nothing."  
  
Luke ran a hand over his baseball cap and sighed.  
  
"What is it, Rory?"  
  
  
"My mom's car broke down, and she's been spending the last hour or so talking on the   
phone to some guy trying to get a mechanic to come out. Could you take a look at it? She   
has to go to work."  
  
Luke was puzzled.  
  
"Why can't she take the silver car?"  
  
Rory glanced down at the counter.  
  
"I don't have it anymore. I walked here, so…"  
  
Luke shook his head.  
  
"You don't have the silver car."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Luke sighed. She obviously wasn't going to tell him anything else.   
  
"Caesar, you're in charge. Don't screw up."  
  
Luke called into the back and smiled sarcastically at Rory.  
  
"Need a ride?"   
  
She shook her head. In a matter of seconds Luke was out the door.   
  
A minute later Rory felt someone behind her. Her chair was spun around and she was   
suddenly looking into a pair of very bright green eyes. He kissed her lightly on the   
forehead, and she blushed. When she opened her eyes he was smiling. His hands were   
supported by the counter behind her, and he wasn't backing away.  
  
"Don't you have to work?"  
  
He shrugged.   
  
"I guess."  
  
He still didn't move. Rory smiled and tilted her head. She grabbed her purse and waited   
for him to move, amused.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm meeting with Paris at Chilton."  
  
Jess looked surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She suddenly realized that she hadn't told him.   
  
"I'm Vice President of the senior class. Paris is president. We're taking a trip to D.C. in a   
couple of weeks."  
  
Jess backed up a little.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Rory looked at the floor.  
  
"Six weeks."  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Rory leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, warms shivers going everywhere,   
and she stood up.  
  
"See you tonight?"  
  
He nodded and smiled again, his eyes brightening again.   
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Rory walked out of Luke's. She went to the bus stop and waited for the bus to Hartford.   
  
5:45 p.m.  
  
************  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Rory stood at the foot of the stairs and yelled to her mother.  
  
"What movie did you get?"  
  
Lorelai came running down the stairs, a movie box in her hand. Rory snatched it from her   
and read the title out loud.  
  
"Willy Wonka? Again?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"I figured we could impress Jess with our superior knowledge."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"Okay, whatever, he should be here soon."  
  
Lorelai was silent. Her eyes looked distant.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Lorelai didn't move.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Lorelai blinked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, if you-"  
  
"I kissed Luke."  
  
Rory blinked rapidly.  
  
"You-"  
  
She was interrupted when the doorbell rang.  
  
"We'll talk about this later."  
  
Rory ran to the door and threw it open. Jess looked at her with a smile that was almost   
shy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
His voice was soft and nervous. She took his hand.   
  
Her hand was soft and warm. Jess's eyes brightened and his mood lifted as soon as they   
touched.   
  
"Hey, Jess."  
  
Lorelai announced her presence quickly, smiling pleasantly, but not warmly.  
  
"Miss Gilmore."  
  
Jess nodded to her. He knew she didn't like him, and he really couldn't blame her. He   
didn't get along well with people like her, because she was open, and she didn't even try   
to understand him. He hadn't even bothered to try to know her. And now he was going to   
get to know her if it was the last thing he did.   
  
"Come in."  
  
  
30 minutes later  
  
************  
  
Rory leaned back, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. So far the evening had been perfect. Jess   
had opened up and been himself, and Lorelai didn't say a word against him. There were   
no arguments, and as it turned out, Jess knew Willy Wonka word for word too. Rory was   
sitting on the floor next to her mother, leaning against the couch. Jess was on her other   
side with his arm around her. She felt warm. She felt perfect. Surrounded by the two   
people she loved most in the world.   
  
Lorelai glanced at her daughter, who was radiating with happiness. She watched Jess lean   
over and place a kiss on top of her head. His eyes were happy, and she saw it. She saw   
what Rory saw in him, and she was right. He was different with her. She could see that   
there was good inside this kid. It might even overshadow the bad.  
  
Jess watched the screen, saying the words along with the characters silently in his head.   
Rory was in his arms, and he felt warm. She made him wonder if maybe there was a   
reason his life was the way it was. Maybe destiny brought them together. He rolled his   
eyes at the thought. It was ridiculous. Still, he couldn't help feeling that Rory had   
changed him. She made him a better person, and he knew that most people didn't see it.   
But Rory saw it, and that was enough. He leaned down and placed a kiss warmly on the   
top of her head. He could practically feel himself falling even more. Every time she   
smiled at him he couldn't help but think that she was the only thing about his life that   
wasn't broken. She was perfect.   
  
TBC very very soon!! I liked that last part. I'm sorry there was no fluff with the L/L   
situation, but there will be before the end of the story! I promise! 


	5. All of my regrets are nothing new.

A/N: Thanks to melia for wanting this story to continue. I didn't use your idea, but I really   
appreciated it so much!  
  
Willy Wonka just ended.   
************  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lorelai yawned. It was getting really late, and her day hadn't been her best. She looked Rory,   
sitting on the floor with a smile on her face. Jess had just left.   
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
Rory glanced at her mother, looking confused.  
  
"Can we talk now?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. Rory followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"So what happened with Luke?"  
  
Lorelai rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I kissed him. He was fixing the car and he got done and I was happy and I kissed him."  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath.   
  
"I really need some time to think, so I'm going to go for a walk. Possibly to Luke's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory was confused, but she could see that her mom was tired.  
  
Lorelai went through the door. She started walking into Star's Hollow and found herself at the   
gazebo where she and Luke had had their picnic. Her mind flashed back to earlier that day.  
  
  
Memory flashback  
************  
Luke opened the door to the jeep and turned the key in the ignition. The engine turned over and   
Luke turned it back. He handed the keys to Lorelai. She stared at him. The whole time he'd been   
there he had barely said five words to her, and they had been:   
  
"Rory said you needed help."  
  
She was getting tired of him ignoring her. She had to do something. The last few weeks she had   
missed him like crazy. It made her realize how close they had become. She also had a faint   
suspicion that she was madly in love with him. She felt close to tears.   
  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
Luke studied the paint chipping off the porch rail, down at the ground, anywhere to avoid her   
eyes.   
  
"I talk to you."  
  
Lorelai sighed.   
  
"I miss you, Luke. Life's not the same when you're pissed off at me."  
  
It was Luke's turn to sigh.  
  
"For the last freaking time, Lorelai, I'm not pissed off at you!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Lorelai's shout echoed through the trees. They each stood in silence, barely a foot apart, both of   
them waiting for the other to move. It was Lorelai who finally broke the stillness. She reached   
over and grabbed Luke by the back of the neck. She pulled him against her and kissed him   
fiercely. His hands were on her waist and in her hair. He was kissing her back.   
  
Suddenly, Lorelai pulled back. She gasped for air. Her mind was whirling.   
  
"I have to get to work."  
  
Lorelai climbed in the car and pulled away, leaving Luke standing in the middle of the driveway   
looking shocked.  
  
  
Memory flashback over  
************  
  
Lorelai sighed and dropped her head into her hands. In that moment she had finally admitted to   
herself that she was in love. Deep, deep in love. She had to tell him, and soon.  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Mwa-hahahaha!!! I'm evil!! Sorry no R/J fluff!! Soon, maybe!?! 


	6. This is the way that I say I need you.

Chapter Six  
  
Lorelai is sitting alone in the gazebo. ************  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai lifted her head slowly out of her hands to find Luke standing a few feet away.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure what to do. Luke walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"You left in a hurry this morning."  
  
She nodded a little.  
  
"I was already late for work."  
  
Luke nodded. They sat in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"You wanna know something?"  
  
Lorelai looked straight into Luke's eyes as he nodded.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Luke's eyes widened and he looked at the ground. He was never good at this kind of thing.  
  
"I. uh. wow."  
  
Lorelai laughed. It felt good to finally tell him, but she was scared how he might feel. She felt the tears gather in her eyes and tried to push them back. Luke was still staring at the ground. He took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"That was not what I expected. I. I've loved you for a long time, Lorelai. I figured you knew that."  
  
Lorelai smiled. Suddenly Luke was kissing her. She wrapped her hands around him and kissed back. As several pairs of eyes glued themselves onto the couple, Miss Patty smiled.  
  
"Finally."  
  
TBC soon!!!  
  
A/N: sorry no new stuff lately but I've been away for a week!!! More R/J in the next chapter, I promise. I know this was really, really short. Sorry. 


	7. This is the way that I'm learning to bre...

Chapter Seven  
  
Rory was sitting on her bed, reading "To Kill a Mockingbird." The phone rang, cutting off her train of thought.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Rory ran to the living room and tried to find the phone. When she finally found it, it was already the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory? Hey, it's your dad."  
  
Rory winced. She didn't particularly feel like talking to him at the moment, but she guessed that she didn't have a choice.  
  
"I assume that your mother told you about Sherry."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"She did."  
  
"Well, Sherry and I have decided to get married. Lorelai wanted me to call and tell you myself."  
  
Rory nodded, angry.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally doing the right thing. I have to go, I'll talk to you later?"  
  
Christopher sounded hurt.  
  
"Sure. Later,"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Rory blinked back her tears. She was not in the mood to read anymore. Glancing at the clock, which read 10:55 she yawned. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.  
  
The next morning ************  
  
Rory woke up to find her mom was gone. She'd left a note saying she'd be back late and money for Luke's. Rory got dressed and walked into town. When she got to the door she could see that Jess was working. A smile crossed her face but quickly dropped away when she saw Dean seated at a table near the corner. He was staring right at her.  
  
The door of the diner opened and Jess glanced over. She was looking at the floor as she walked over to the stools. Jess watched the ice blue eyes flicker over to the corner, where he suddenly realized that Dean was seated.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
Rory just nodded, not making eye contact. Jess handed her a steaming hot cup full to the brim and moved on to another table. He noticed that Dean was staring, unflinching, at Rory's uptight figure. He sighed. He walked over to Dean's table and stopped right in the way of Dean's staring.  
  
"You want something?"  
  
Dean shook his head, and glared at Jess.  
  
"Either order something or get going."  
  
Dean smirked.  
  
"You don't own this place. You can't make me leave."  
  
It was Jess's turn to smirk.  
  
"Do you really want me to get Luke? I would love to see a repeat of what happened last time you and Rory broke up."  
  
Dean's eyes got wide. He shook his head and stood up, pausing for a moment to tower over Jess, and then left. Rory saw him leave and visibly relaxed. Jess went to refill her coffee and she stared at him.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Jess shrugged.  
  
"I threatened to sic Luke on him. It's a good thing I didn't have to, because I haven't seen Luke all morning."  
  
Rory laughed, her eyes twinkling. Jess barely held back a smile. Rory leaned across the counter and brushed her lips softly against his.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jess did smile this time. Rory grabbed her purse.  
  
"Sorry but I have to go meet Paris. Do you wanna hang out later?"  
  
Jess nodded.  
  
"I'll be here at five, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory smiled once again and left. It was going to be a long day.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: okay, I know this chapter is short!! I'm really sorry but I'll write more soon!!! I promise!! I don't think I'll have any more L/L except when they tell Rory and Jess that they're together. There will definitely be a few FINALLY!'s coming from people. More R/J to be coming up because I love them together!! The next chapter might be the last, unless it's really short. 


	8. I'm learning to crawl

A/N: I thought that this chapter was important. We needed a clue as to   
what Jess felt for Rory, and here it is.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jess looked down at Rory, who was lying against his chest. They were   
curled up together, with "Pride and Prejudice" open in Rory's lap. She had   
stopped turning the pages about an hour ago, and given in to sleep. Jess   
kissed her warm hair softly, tightening his arms around her. He closed his   
eyes and drifted into his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that the girl in   
his arms was so perfect. She was perfect, and she loved him. What he   
couldn't figure out was why.  
  
*Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your risin' sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way, that I say I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way *  
  
What Jess loved about Rory was the way she ate donuts for dinner. The   
way she got so lost in a kiss that he could kiss her forever. He loved   
watching her eyes flutter closed, and then open again, impossibly brighter   
than they were before. He loved her innocence, so plainly written across   
her face, so plainly there in every word, in every movement she made. He   
wished she could always be innocent. He loved her naivety. That she   
always saw good in everyone, even when they tried to hide it. She saw   
good in him when he tried his best not to let her see it, and nobody else   
saw it or believed it existed.   
He loved the way she cared about everyone and everything, and was so   
untouched.   
  
*That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies*  
  
And he loved the fact that she was the first person to say the words "I love   
you" to him. He loved that she would be the first person that he said those   
same three words to. In 17 years, he had never bothered to love, never   
thought that those words were important, never cared enough to use   
them.  
  
*Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad*  
  
Jess sighed.   
  
*I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
These abundant skies  
Abundant skies*  
  
He loved the way her smile broke him. He loved the way that she'd torn   
down the walls around him with one look, one touch.   
  
*This is the way that I say I need you  
This is the way that I say I love you  
This is the way that I say I'm yours  
This is the way*  
  
What he loved most about her, was the way she made him felt. The way   
that she kissed him, and he could feel, deep down in his stomach, that   
she meant it.   
  
*This is the way that I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
These abundant skies,   
I'm learning to breathe  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies*  
  
Jess heard a noise, and his eyes flew open, snapping him out of his   
thoughts.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
Jess studied the woman on the porch for a second. She gave him no   
reason to trust her, he just simply did.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*Hello, good morning, how you do?*  
  
"Good."  
  
Lorelai nodded and walked inside, shutting the door behind her.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yes, there will be another chapter soon, I promise!! Please review, it   
keeps me motivated!!! 


	9. I'm finding that you and you alone can b...

Jess and Rory sat comfortably on the couch in Luke's apartment. Rory's head was against Jess's shoulder, and his arm was around her. Jess glanced at Rory quickly, his heart racing.  
  
They were watching the South Park marathon, and Jess had stopped paying attention to the TV 45 minutes ago. A commercial came on, and Rory's eyes didn't move. They were glazed over, and he wondered how much attention *she* was giving the television in front of them.  
  
Rory was looking at the TV intently, fascinated with the commercial for scrubbing bubbles. Her mind was so tired, and she just wanted to sit and relax. It helped that Jess was there. His arms were strong around her, and his chest firm and solid under her head.  
  
She felt him take a deep breath and smiled contentedly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rory's heart leaped. She froze, registering his words and the rough, raw sound of his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory twisted around to look at him. His eyes were fixed on the TV, burning madly blue. His jaw was tensed, and he looked. for once in his life, Jess looked scared. His eyes locked on hers, fire dancing behind them, and repeated his words again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rory smiled, a perfect smile, and Jess felt like he was going to break.  
  
"I love you too, Jess."  
  
Rory planted a kiss lightly on his lips and buried her head in his shoulder. She had known that he cared about her, but knowing that he loved her. it gave her a jolt she could barely hold inside. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she was floating. This was what it was, once again, she was sure. This was fate. Rory smiled against Jess's T-shirt as he hugged her close.  
  
"You're the first person I ever said that two."  
  
Jess's voice was quiet.  
  
"It does mean something."  
  
Rory kissed him again, and she could feel it.  
  
This was forever.  
  
*This is the way that I say I need you  
  
this is the way that I say I love you  
  
this is the way that I say I'm yours  
  
this is the way* 


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:  
  
  
Hey guys? Review if I should continue this story!!!  
  
Did you watch tonight's episode? (11/26/07) Anybody notice that near the end when Lorelai and Rory were at the diner Luke kinda put his arm around Lorelai a little bit?? Just wondering!! maybe I imagined it... 


End file.
